Total Drama Smack Down
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: It's the original concept of TDI, except it's season 2! 15 old characters return, and along come 15 new ones, all ready to compete for 1,000,000! Who will win? Who will lose? It's bound to be totally drama-filled...apps closed! TIME TO VOTE!
1. The Applications!

Yeah, another submit-your-own character, I know. But I just couldn't resist…

Total Drama Smack Down

**Full Summary: It's season two of Total Drama Island, and fifteen contestants from series' past are returning, along with fifteen new contestants. It's bound to be the most drama filled season yet as the colorful cast of characters compete for $1,000,000!**

(Here's what the resume looks like)

Name: Faylinn Carmichael

Nickname: Faye

Race/Ethnicity: African-American, Native-American

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois, USA

Age (15-18): 16

Birthday: October 11th

Gender: Female

Stereotype (please, be creative. I am not accepting more than 3 emos.): The Sexy Artistic Girl

Looks: Tall, and skinny, has long, eyelashes, with caramel-color skin, long, black hair, huge brown eyes, tiny, plump lips, and small lips (i.e. Old Hollywood good looks.) She's self conscious about her big boobs and butt. Very attractive.

Personality: The Libra woman is vibrant, vivacious and thoroughly captivating. She is the epitome of diplomacy and tact, in addition to being a woman who is trusted by her friends. She is blessed with taste and a sense of refinement...but on the negative side, her love of the good life can lead to laziness and something of a selfish nature. As a sweetheart, she is irresistible and as a long-term partner, she is intriguing, being both feminine and fun. In short, she is attractive, mixes well and tends to get along with everyone, being tactful and shrewd. For a long-term commitment, this woman looks for an adventurous and intelligent mate...one who is preferably fairly well off, but there is no aversion here to aiding a partner when it comes to accumulating the good things of life. When young, this female is rather like a beautiful flower, being very lovely to look at. With the advancement of years, however, this woman often finds that life has educated her to a high degree and she is also wise, witty, entertaining, tolerant, amusing and a wonderfully rewarding person to know. In her heart, every female governed by Libra truly desires affection above all else, closely followed by sympathy and interest. This is a woman who is forever seeking the ideal companion. (I just copied and pasted a bunch of Libra stuff 'cause that's what I am. It'd be best if you did that, too, for your sign, obviously.)

Crush: Trent, and she likes Duncan a little. Maybe someone else after I get all the applications.

History: She and her mom move around a lot, and now they're in Canada. She misses her best friend Cynthia (Cyn) back in Chicago. Faye rarely talks about her home life…

Favorite food(s): Pepperoni pizza, and chocolate!

Favorite color: Dark Purple

Clothes (be sure to describe thoroughly because I'm going to draw the new characters.): Dark purple long sleeved halter top, with three black lines going across the sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. She wears a light-blue ruffled miniskirt, knee-high socks to match her shirt, and tall, white, high-heeled boots. She wears large silver hoop earrings, with red hearts dangling from them, and a huge, red, plastic heart necklace to match. She hides her diary key in it.

Pajamas: Yellow tee shirt with lime-green trim, and yellow short-shorts with lime-green polka-dots. She wears purple slippers with it. Her hair is up in a ponytail, tied with a purple elastic.

Swimsuit: a dark-blue string bikini, with her hair in two ponytails.

Special item(s), no more than 4: 1) her diary. It's purple with a big red butterfly, and a heart-shaped lock. She hides it under her mattress. 2) her bunny, Sparkle. 3) Her purple iPod nano. 4) Her green Sprint Rumor.

Anything else: She's good at anything artistic and her number one goal in life is to become an actress. She's also a huge otaku!

Audition video: (You see Faye and a girl. She has bright, green eyes, short, chin-length brown hair, and she is short and petite. She has on a Bob Marley tee shirt and some Old Navy blue jeans, with white Air Force Ones. The video begins with Cyn leaning forward, pushing the on button, and sitting back down. The two are in a dark purple room, with beanbag chairs, rugs, a TV, many video games, and a disco ball, and tons of posters. There's a bookcase with a bunch of manga.)

Cyn: Hi, I'm Cyn, and I'm here with my best friend, Faylinn!

Faye: Cyn!

Cyn: *laughing* Faye. She hates it when I use her full name.

Faye: *rolls her eyes, but laughs*

Cyn: Anyway, Faye and I are both super-sad, 'cause she's moving to Canada, and Faye hasn't moved in 4 years, which is, like, a record. Sooo, I made her promise to go after her acting dream!

Faye: That's why I need to get on the show. I'm going to NYU for acting when it's time, and tuition is $52,000 a year!

Cyn: A whole freakin' year! She needs this. And, in case if she doesn't win, she'll already be famous, so she could get some acting jobs that way. Right, Faye?

Faye: Right. *pause , then cuts Cyn off* Aaaand, no, I don't care _how _many times Sean asks me, I will NOT do a porno.

Cyn: *laughs, and looks at camera* Sean is some nerdy kid at school who's been in L-O-V-E with Faye since the day she moved here. Good thing that everyone in school kept their mouth shut about you moving.

Faye: Yeah! He's uber-creepy. See, I am soooo NOT a mean person, but seriously, Sean is borderline stalker, and he scares me. There are rumors all over school that he has, like, this big freakin' shrine dedicated to me in his locker.

Cyn: Ohmigosh! *she smacks Faye on the shoulder* I forgot to tell you! I saw it! It's got, like, a billion pictures of you—I guess he stole 'em from Facebook or something—and it's decorated with, like, hearts and crap. And get this? It's got pictures of Jeremy, Dean, and Luke on the very inside of the locker. *she looks at the camera* Those are her past three crushes. Not boyfriends, crushes. The freak.

Faye: I didn't go out with them! How'd he even know about them?

Cyn: *shrugs* Beats me.

Faye: We're rambling now…

Cyn: Right. So, pick Faye! She's entertaining, sincere, and she's practically guaranteed to create legions of Seans—I mean, fan boys—everywhere!

Faye: *rolls her eyes* Thanks!

Cyn: *pulls out a tee-shirt and puts it on* Team Faye-Bay-Bay!

Faye: *laughs*

**And that's how you do it! The 15 returning contestants are Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Justin, Lindsay, Heather, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Izzy, and Noah! Send in those resumes! And, I might put Cyn in, if you guys want me to. :D Maybe even Sean!**


	2. Cast List

**Total Drama Smack Down**

**Cast List!**

Chris McLean sat back in his chair, re-reading the cast list one final time, before he gave out his public announcement. One he felt he was ready, the director called "action!" and Chris smiled wide.

"Hey out there, Total Drama fans! Are you ready for a TDI season 2? It's almost here, with Total Drama Smackdown!"

Automated applause sounded throughout the room, and Chris nodded.

"Returning cast members are…Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Justin, Lindsay, Heather, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Izzy, and Noah!"

More applause. Chris looked pleased with himself.

"And introducing the new characters…Faye, Yun, Seth, Aaron, Charlie, Jaymes, Jackson, Addiesohn, Jin, Kat, Winter, Zane, JaLe, and Melissa!"

There was more cheering.

"And we are still accepting one more application…no more girls are being accepted, one more guy's. So send in those resumes!"

The commercial ended.

**Soooo, that's the cast, minus one. But I need some of you to re-consider your crushes. If you're a girl and you told me Duncan (which was like everyone) please add one or two other people, just in case. We can't have a show full of girls liking Duncan. If we did, it's be like this…**

_In the Girls' Cabin_

"OMG you guys canNOT like Duncan! I went out with him! He likes me! I'm calling my lawyers!" Courtney barked, walking to the other side of the room to scream angrily into a cell phone.

"We can't help that we like him," Jaymes said calmly, like she was trying to explain something to a two-year old having a tantrum.

"Listen, bitch, when I'm a super famous dancer, Duncan's gonna be my trophy husband," Addi interjected, forming herself to do a pirouette. "And that goes to all you bitches."

"You girls have all went nuts!" Yelled Leshawna. Faye nodded at her.

"Let the losers all take each other out," Heather said boredly from where she sat. "Less competition for me!"

"Do you realize that the sound of your voice is so annoying?" Melissa snapped, cutting her eyes at Heather. She fucking hated catty girls.

"Guys, guys, I'm sure we can work this out rationally!" Yelled Faye, scratching the right side of her head.

"Yeah!" Bridgette agreed. "Don't lose sight of what you're all here for!"

"_I _still have sight of why I'm here," Addi snapped, not liking Bridgette's assuming things.

Kat scoffed. "Yeah, you've got your eye on the ball," she deadpanned.

Charlie laughed, pulling out her cell phone to call her friends. "You are not gonna believe what's happening," she said.

"He's mine!" Courtney said, snapping her phone shut.

"No, mine!" Addi argued.

"Just because I don't want to fight, that doesn't mean that I don't like Duncan," Melissa said.

"Same!" Agreed Jaymes, placing her hands on her hips.

"You guys are all being ridiculous," tried Winter.

And so all the girls got into a huge fight and everyone got hurt really bad except for Heather who hid the whole time, then told Chris about everything and because they were so banged up they all had to go home. Except Heather, of course.

**Sad ending, right? Meanwhile, almost all the guys said they liked Bridgette. So this is what that would be like….**

_In the Boys' Cabin_

"You know who is the most beautiful girl in the whole universe? Like, even more beautiful than Princess Leia?" Aaron said, looking out the window towards the girls' cabin.

Duncan snickered, rolling his eyes. "Who?"

"Bridgette." He drew her name out, like Buh-riiiiiidge-ette. He sighed and pushed his glasses up.

Jackson ran his hand through his hair, nodding at the Star Wars nerd. "She actually is pretty hot," he agreed. "She'd be the perfect pawn."

Zane rolled his eyes, glaring at the surfer boy. "How could you be so cruel?" he asked. "Bridgette is such a sweet lady."

Magically, Geoff popped out of nowhere, and started screaming in their faces until a fight started and all the boys had to go home. And Chris kept the money and spent it all on hair gel.

**The freaking end. Sad, right? So, reconsider crushes, people! :D**

**Cast Stereotypes:**

**JaLe: The Hyper Fighter**

**Yun: The Hapkido Black-Belt**

**Aaron: The Star Wars Junky**

**Seth: The Karate-Trained Otaku**

**Faye: The Sexy Artistic Girl**

**Charlie: The Headstrong Feminist**

**Jaymes: The Nature Loving Tree Hugger Cutie**

**Jackson: The Hot Womanizing Strategist**

**Addi: The Dramatic Dancer**

**Jin: The Charismatic Kung-Fu Teacher**

**Kat: The Sarcastic Tomboy**

**Winter: The Punk Rocker**

**Melissa: The Sexy Scene**

**Zane: The Daredevil Musician**


	3. Episode 1, Part 1

**Total Drama Smack Down**

**(A/N: I chose the final male and his name is Eddy Enzio. :D)**

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Exclaimed Chris McLean, happy to have the show starting off. "Or should I say Total Drama Smack Down? I can assure you that this season will be, indeed, Totally Drama-filled. With 15 old contestants, and 15 new, alliances will be made, friendships will be tested, crushes will be formed, and lines will be crossed. How will Trent and Gwen react to each other? Are Gwen and Heather still at each other's throats? Will Lindsay ever remember peoples' names? Will I get any handsomer? Find out this season on Total. Drama. Smack Down!"

* * *

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

There was a shot of Yun and Jin fighting each other on a bridge, a sort of hapkido and kung-fu showdown.

_You guys are on my mind_

Gwen, Aaron, and DJ were all gathered around Bridgette, who was talking animatedly.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

There was a shot of Trent strumming his guitar, with Zane strumming his, while Faye and Addi were dancing next to them, with Seth gazing up at Faye over a Death Note manga.

_And now I think the answer is plan to see_

Melissa and Leshawna were glaring intensely at Heather, who was dangling a key from her finger, holding the L "loser" sign to her forehead.

_I wanna be….famous!_

Courtney was practically growling as the shot went to her in the mess hall, staring at Duncan who was talking to Winter and Kat.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cody, Noah, and JaLe were staring at Izzy, who was digging through the garbage like a dog. She popped her head up, with a dead fish in her mouth, and she was foaming! The three boys jumped back.

_Pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

Ezekiel, with his gold chain, and shades on, was flirting with Charlie, by putting his arms around her waist, down at the dock. She turned around and shoved him off so hard, he fell into the water.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

Eddy was in the boys' cabin, doing muscle man poses at the camera, his eyebrow raised.

_I'll get there one day_

Eva was lifting weights off in the girls' cabin, and she growled at the camera when she realized they were filming.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Lindsay was fixing her hair in her mirror on the other side of the girls' cabin, and she blew a kiss to the camera.

_Na na na na na na, Na na na na na, Na na na na na _

Justin and Jackson both had their shirts off, glaring at each other, clearly thinking that they were hotter than the other.

_I wamma be, I wanna be_

Faye was shown laying out on a towel at the beach in her swimsuit, reading a Axis Powers: Hetalia manga. She grinned at the camera.

_I wanna be famous!_

Aaron was swinging around his light saber, a ways down the beach, and was actually looking pretty good, 'til he lost control and it hit him in the face. Jaymes was picking trash off the beach, and waved animatedly when the camera hit her.

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

Now the camera panned out to the ocean, were Bridgette was hanging ten on her surfboard.

_I wanna be famous!_

The camera went back to the beach, and showed Melissa running with her dog, Shadow.

_*whistling to the beat of the song*_

Everyone was shown around the campfire, eating marshmallows. Cody threw his arm around Addi, who shook him off.

* * *

Chris McLean crossed his arms, excited for the arrivals of the old characters, and the new. More so for the new arrivals. They brought new drama.

As the first boat pulled up to the dock, that old song, "Too Sexy for my Shirt" by Right Said Fred played, and you saw Justin, with his shirt off, along with a tall, skinny guy. He had a surfer's tan, long, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, large muscles, and washboard abs.

They were arguing loudly, and Chris wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. "Duh-rama," he said under his breath. He winked.

"…and I'm not trying to be all in your business, but I'm the resident hottie here. Okay? Got it?" Justin was saying.

Jackson was rolling his eyes, rubbing suntan lotion on his abs. "We'll see about that," he said. He laughed loudly. Both superficial boys got their bags and stepped off the boat, Chris giving both Justin and Jackson high-fives.

"Hey there, Justin, Jackson! Tell me, do you feel ready? Are you going to win?"

"I know I'm going to win, Chris," said Justin, grinning at him. "Because this time, I have an awesome plan. I'll be undefeatable."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm so scared," he said. Justin glared.

The next boat came then, driving very fast with a boy on water skis, attached to the back. He had jet black hair with red streaks, pulled back into a ponytail. His onyx gray eyes were lighting up with the adrenaline, and at the last moment, he jumped onto the dock, the captain of the boat throwing him his bags. He smiled.

"It's Zane," Chris said, giving him a high five. "Sup, dude?"

"Nothin' much," he said, putting on his fedora.

Next up was the Scene girl, Melissa. She had long, straight, light brown hair, with side bangs, blue eyes, tan skin, and a thin figure. She arrived with her dog, Shadow, who proceeded to run up and down the length of the dock as she got her bags. She waved at the boys.

"Hi, guys!" she said loudly. Justin let out a small whistle at her. Zane waved and Jackson nodded.

Everyone knew Ezekiel was coming before Ezekiel was even in sight. Loud hip-hop music was heard, and a few moments later, Ezekiel had joined them on the dock, a gold chain around his neck and a grill in his mouth.

"Ay yo, wazzup er'rybody?" Ezekiel said, throwing up hand signs, trying to look cool. Melissa waved, being friendly, and the other campers blinked. Chris and Ezekiel exchanged a fist bump.

Noah was next, baring only a few bags and the book he was reading. He didn't even mutter a greeting. Melissa frowned.

Suddenly, a head popped out of the water, and Izzy climbed onto the dock, screaming ai yi yi yi yi!" She had no bags, just a crazy look in her eye.

"Yo, how long were you down there, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Since last Tuesday! See, I had to get away from the cops to be here, so here I am!" She said, turning animatedly.

"Izzy, how'd you breathe down there?" Chris said, shocked. Izzy laughed loudly, uncontrollably, for about 5 minutes straight, as if Chris had said the funniest thing ever. He looked around, confused. Noah shrugged at him.

"Chris, silly! You can't breathe underwater!"

"So then what did you do?"

"Oh, that's easy. I didn't breathe!" She cackled on while everybody stared at her, like she was crazy. Which she was.

Eva's attention grabbing voice stopped all noise, even Izzy's cackling.

"YOU GOT A SCRATCH ON MY MP3 PLAYER? YOU'LL PAY!"

"I think Eva's here," Chris singsonged. A few minutes later, you heard a scream and a splash. The boat pulled into view, and when Eva got off, she was fuming, absolutely livid. Everyone took a few steps back and let her cool down. A few extra bags were left on the dock.

"Whose bags are these?" Chris asked aloud. No one seemed to know, until Cody made his way out of the water and onto the dock. He looked at Eva, and frowned.

"I said I was sorry," he muttered. Chris chuckled.

Winter was next, baring a tense smile. _Seem friendly, seem friendly, _was her mantra. She repeated this to herself over and over, but, unfortunately, she didn't come off as friendly. She came off as serious.

Gwen was next, saying hi and talking to everyone on the dock.

JaLe and Jin were on the next boat together, the two engaging in a battle. The fight was only broken up because they had to step off of the boat. Jin had black braids, black eyes, and muscles, with two tattoos: one of the yin and the yang, and the other of a dragon. JaLe had hazel eyes, faded brown hair, and clear skin.

"JaLe! Jin! Welcome to the show," Chris greeted, smiling. "Think you'll win?"

"Yeah, man!" Jin said, and JaLe nodded.

"Bring it!" JaLe added.

Bridgette was next, carrying her bags. She dropped him, then did a handstand, clearly happy to be back. "Hey guys!"

"Bridgette! You seem happy," Chris remarked, watching her expression. "Don't you miss Geoff?"

"Well, of course I miss Geoff!" She said, grinning. "But I told him that I'd come back and win this competition. Win it for us!"

"Aw," Melissa cooed. Bridgette smiled at her, and stood right side up.

"Steve!" Lindsay said, getting off the boat and hugging Chris.

"It's Chris, Lindsay," Bridgette pointed out.

"Ohmigosh, Gidgit!" She said, hugging her. Bridgette sighed.

"Bridgette," she said. Lindsay nodded.

"Oops, sorry." She slapped herself on the forehead.

When Leshawna came, she, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Gwen had a huge group hug.

"Leshawna! You ready to win this thing?" Chris prompted. Leshawna nodded.

Heather was next, her eyes scoping out some new people to make an alliance with. Not like those idiots Lindsay and Beth from last season. Heather frowned when she saw Lindsay, but continued looking on. Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, and just about every girl there rolled their eyes.

"Don't talk to me!" Courtney's voice said, clearly angry. "I clearly specified that I did _not _want to end up on a boat with you! I'm calling my lawyers!"

"Calm down, Princess, we're practically there," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. Gwen waved at him and he smiled; Heather snickered, seeing Courtney's glare shoot over to Gwen.

"Duncan! Courtney! How are the two love birds?" Chris asked, throwing either arm around them. Duncan moved as Courtney pushed Chris, hard. He winced.

"We are _not _love birds," she said, she and Duncan walking to opposite sides of the dock.

Trent was next, strumming his guitar and getting an appreciative nod from Zane, a musician as well. Gwen gave a wave, which he returned. He smiled and nodded at Chris.

DJ was next, and almost everyone smiled or waved. DJ was such a sweet guy, nobody disliked him. Bridgette and Leshawna ran up to him and hugged him.

A girl was on the next boat. She was short, petite, tan, and had long, black hair that reached mid-back. Her big hazel eyes lit up, illuminating her heart shaped face. She was happy to be there.

"Kat! Welcome," said Chris. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Another girl was next. She was of medium height, with long ebony hair, electric green eyes, medium skin tone, long strong legs, and a pretty face.

"Addi! Welcome! Are you going to win?" Chris asked.

Addi chuckled. "Of course I'm going to win," she said. "And when I'm on Broadway, you can say that you knew me before I was big," she added loudly. Heather rolled her eyes.

A short girl was next, with black, wavy, waist length hair, huge, sharp gray eyes with green and blue specks, freckles on her nose, and tiny, plump lips. It was Jaymes, the tree hugging cutie.

"Peace, Chris," she said, flashing a peace sign, then hugging Chris. He smiled.

"…and then she's like, 'oh, no you didn't!' And I'm like, 'Oh, yes I did!'" Barked Charlie into her cell phone. She paused. "Hey, gotta go. Talk you you later….yeah, bye." Courtney was staring at her, seeing another version of herself. Charlie smiled and went over to her.

A tall, tanned, somewhat muscular boy was next. He had brown hair and brown eyes, He wore a red tee shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Seth! One of the two newest resident otakus," said Chris and Seth came onto the dock. Seth looked surprised, and slightly happy, seeming curious.

"Whose the other otaku?" His eyes scanned the crowd.

"She's not here yet, but I'm sure she will be soon."

A short, thin boy with freckles and brown, spiky hair, was swinging around his light saber, looking like a Jedi. Duncan laughed, earning a glare from Courtney.

Yun was next. She was a beautiful Korean girl, her outfit polished and put together, almost like a uniforms', yet still cute. She waved at everyone.

"Hi, everyone, nice to meet you," she said, with an accent. Bridgette waved, along with Gwen.

Eddy Enzio was big, being muscular and tall. He had short, straight, black hair, black eyes, and a touch of peach fuzz. He was Italian and a part of the mafia.

Eddy didn't talk, just nodded. Eddy had a mission.

Finally, Faye stepped off the boat. She smiled, her boots clacking down the dock. A few whistles were heard, but she just kept walking forward. She cocked her head at Seth, reading Death Note.

"Death Note is the shit!" She said, lifting her palm for a high five. He slapped it back, grinning.

"Well, campers, go get settled in, and we will start the first challenge!"


	4. Episode 1, Part 2

**(OMG SO MY GRANNY LEFT THE TV ON QUBO. IT'S A LITTLE KID STATION SO IDK WHY BUT, ANYWAY! THERE'S A SHOW ON ABOUT DOGS AND GEOFF IS THE VOICE OF JT! It's so weird. Lol.)**

"Okay, campers, welcome to Total Drama Smack Down. Before we do anything, you must be split up into two teams. You guys all entered the cabins to see that certain bunks had a name taped to it—after certain incidents from past seasons of people fighting over beds, we're not having it this time." Chris McLean stood in front of 30 teens. Most looked happy to be there, while others looked bored.

Heather cut her eyes over at Chris. "The teams, please?"

He laughed. "Alright. Team Inferno will be…Izzy, Heather, Faye, Seth, Melissa, DJ, Duncan, Cody, Yun, Justin, Lindsay, Jaymes, Gwen, Winter and Addi! Team Lightning will be Trent, Courtney, Kat, Aaron, Eddy, Leshawna, Charlie, Jackson, Bridgette, Jin, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Zane, and JaLe! Team Inferno to the left, and Team Lightning to the right."

The teams split up as they were told. As Melissa walked past Duncan, she grinned at him, which Courtney picked up on. Seth gave a little wave to Faye and she returned it…but she stood far away from him, next to Yun.

**~Confessional~**

**

* * *

**

**Faye: Don't get me wrong. I think that Seth is **_**soooo **_**cute. *she sighed dreamily as she looked up* But I'm here for a reason. I can't get distracted. *she looked back into the camera, a determined look on her face and her fists balled up***

**

* * *

**

**Seth: Isn't Faye so pretty? I'm glad I got on her team. *He smiled at the camera***

**

* * *

**

**Courtney: WHO DOES THAT EMO SCENE GIRL THINK SHE IS? Grinning at Duncan like that. He is **_**my **_**ex-boyfriend! I will destroy her! *Courtney slams her fists on the counter***

**

* * *

**

**Heather: Leave it to Chris to put me on a team full of losers. But I think I **_**might **_**be able to use Winter and Yun…**

**

* * *

**

**Aaron: Yeah! First challenge! *he begins twirling around a light saber, but drops it and groans***

**

* * *

**

"Tell them what the first challenge is, Chris," Chef said, grinning wickedly. Chris grinned.

"Your first challenge…is…Hide and Seek!"

Everyone stared for a moment. Bridgette asked, "What's the catch?"

"One whole team will be 'it.' The other team has to split up throughout the camp and hide. 'It' has to find, and forcefully drag back, members of the other team Each person that's 'It' has to drag back one person. The other team can feel free to run and hide if they've been caught once more."

"Sounds easy enough!" Jaymes tried enthusiastically, when no one responded. Chris chuckled.

"Ah, newbie, I think I'm gonna like you. _You _didn't let me finish."

The camp let out a collective groan. "Get on with it!" Gwen yelled. Chris frowned.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. The whole camp is…booby trapped!" He threw his arms into the air. "There are mines, stink bombs, and Chef and I will be appearing randomly to do things like squirt water guns…and much more."

"So, who's it, eh, yo?" Ezekiel asked.

"Team Lightning. So, Team Lightning, you are to go to the center of the camp, and count to one hundred. If you don't win, you're sending someone home tonight."

A few members of Team Lightning looked nervous.

"And…go!"

* * *

_**Team Inferno**_

Team Inferno quickly assembled as Team Lightning sprinted towards the middle of the camp. They huddled, everyone's arms around each other.

"Okay, guys, what's the plan?" Melissa asked.

Heather stood up taller. "You should elect me leader."

"Wait, what team are we again?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Inferno," Cody offered helpfully.

"Guys, hurry, we're running out of time," Jaymes said nervously. Duncan sighed.

"Everybody, grab a partner. You and your partner will hide separately, but be in the same area. You'll help each other if truly needed. Now, Chris said that we _all _had to be captured in one hour for Lightning to win. Some of us might end up captured, but as long as everyone isn't, we're good."

"But, wait, there's 15 of us," DJ said. "So there won't be an even number."

Duncan swore under his breath.

"We'll just have to have one group of three." Addi interjected.

"We've got about 10 minutes before they get to the center." Yun said.

"Okay, everyone. Partner up!" Heather ordered.

"Um, Heather? Shouldn't Duncan be the leader? At least for the moment?" Faye asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Seth said, looking over at Faye. She avoided his eyes.

Heather stared at Faye viciously.

"I agree," Gwen said, looking at Faye. She smiled gratefully.

"Okay. Pairs. Izzy and Cody, Heather and Justin, DJ and Faye, Seth and Lindsay, Melissa and Jaymes, Yun and Gwen, and Winter, Addi, and myself. MOVE!"

* * *

_**Team Lightning**_

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." Trent finished counting. He had been leaning against the tree, his eyes closed. Now he stood up and opened his eyes.

"Okay, guys, we have one hour to capture everyone. Stealth could be our greatest advantage, so try to stay as quiet as you can." Courtney instructed.

Charlie nodded her head, and put her hands on her hips. "That means _you _Ezekiel, Eva."

Eva clenched her fists and glared at Charlie. "What are you saying, Scrawny?"

Kat groaned. "We are _so _totally going to win this."

Noah scoffed. "Oh yeah."

"We definitely won't win with that attitude." Eddy said.

"Eddy's right," Bridgette agreed.

"We're wasting precious time," Jackson stated. Zane nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Leshawna asked. "I am _not _about to lose the first challenge."

Addi, Winter, and Duncan trekked their way to the beach. They were going to look for somewhere to hide there. After they had agreed upon hiding in the sand, Eva appeared and stopped dead in her tracks.

"TEAM LIGHTNING! TEAM INFERNO IS WORKING IN PAIRS!" Eva screamed. Duncan knew that there was no way Team Lightning didn't hear her. The bright side to that is that Team Inferno must've, too.

"Run, while I hold her off!" Duncan instructed. Addi and Winter took off, but Eva maneuvered her way around Duncan and grabbed hold of the back of Winter. She screamed and tried to break free, and Eva began dragging her back to camp. Addi looked at Duncan.

"What should we do?" Addi exclaimed.

"_You _run, and I'll try to get Winter!" Duncan took off. Duncan stepped, but a mine went off and he yelled. Addi stopped and turned around.

"Duncan!"

* * *

DJ and Faye were crouched behind a large bush, breathing silently. Faye was worried.

"They know we're in pairs now," Faye whispered. "They might set out in pairs, too."

DJ and Faye watched as Lindsay scuttled by with Seth, who was looking pained to be paired up with her. Then Chris appeared with a water gun, and she squirted Lindsay, who screamed.

"_Lindsay!_" Seth slapped his forehead.

"Leshawna, I think I heard Lindsay and Seth this way." Eddy's voice boomed.

"Oh, Faye, we better get out of here!" DJ said. Chris was chuckling at Seth. Faye and DJ got up and began to run, but Leshawna and Eddy made it there first, along with Jackson. Jackson grabbed Faye, Eddy grabbed Seth, and Leshawna grabbed Lindsay.

"Four down, baby!" Leshawna exclaimed.

Faye kicked violently, but it did no good. "DJ! Don't let yourself get caught!"

DJ nodded and ran.

Leshawna, Eddy, and Justin began to run, but all tripped and fell.

Chef stood up and laughed. "I tied your shoelaces together!"

"Chef, I love you!" Faye jumped up and hugged Chef, who seemed embarrassed. "Seth, Lindsay, forget about DJ, he'll be ok. Let's go!" They took off.

Kat and Noah were walking throughout the camp, looking for members of Team Inferno. Noah seemed disinterested as he walked, and Kat broke the silence.

"Why are you even here?" She asked.

"What?"

"You don't even seem like you care. Why are you here?"

"To be honest? I don't know."

They fell into uncomfortable silence once again.

"TIME'S UP!" Chris's voice exclaimed over the intercom. "TEAM LIGHTNING, YOU'RE SENDING SOMEONE HOME!"

**(OK! TEAM LIGHTNING! Review who you think should go home, and send in a confessional as to why!)**


End file.
